


Tempted Action和谐号警车

by zlsbxsx



Category: NCT, markchan - Fandom, 马东 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlsbxsx/pseuds/zlsbxsx
Relationships: mark/haechan
Kudos: 4





	Tempted Action和谐号警车

已经是连续的第二天了，李东赫失去了自己夜晚的所有记忆，看着镜子里自己身上多出来的印记，李东赫感到一阵恐惧，这种无法掌握自己动态的感觉太差了。李东赫取消了当日的所有行程，坐在桌子前用笔在纸上写画着，试图从中找出一丝线索。

“第一天出现情况：早餐 热狗牛奶，午餐 K记快餐，晚餐 无 最后见到 李马克”  
“第二天出现情况：早餐 面，午餐 记不清了，晚餐 越南米粉 最后见到.....李马克”

李东赫突然想起了李马克的笑容，不禁打了一个寒颤，应该不会是吧，平常总是笑得那么温柔的人，怎么可能，可是....不对不对，应该和他没关系。算了，大概是我这两天太累了，今天好好休息休息吧。

转身走进了房间，以大字型瘫倒在床上，李东赫抬起手臂挡住了双眼，为什么总有一种被盯上了的感觉。

李马克在房间实时的监视着李东赫的动态，对于李东赫今天选择没有出门有些意外，难道他察觉了？可已经到了这个地步，自己也无法收手了，只能下点狠药了，之前几天的铺垫应该能使李东赫保持更久的被引诱的状态了，今天该走到底了。

把房卡扔在床上，拿起手机，李马克走出房间关上了门，“嘀呖呖”电子锁上锁的声音响起，他向着他的猎物一步又一步隐蔽而坚定的出发了。

“噔噔噔”

“谁啊？”

听见一阵敲门声，李东赫从床上爬起来，理了理被自己躺出褶的衣服。

“诶？马克哥？”

李东赫有些意外，李马克怎么知道自己今天没出门？难道真的像自己想的，他...?

“我把房卡不小心锁进房间去了，刚刚找了前台，他们说还得要一会才能上来给我开门，所以我就想来碰碰运气看看你在不在。”

“啊~是吗？那快进来吧。”

迎进李马克，李东赫跟在他身后低头自嘲了一下，果然是自己想多了，可身前的李马克却早已变换了眼神转身面向着他了。抬头就瞬间陷入了深渊，李马克眼睛已经透出了猩红，这是父亲教他的秘技，必要时刻，只要在心中勾勒要诱惑的人的模样，饮下一小口的血浆就可以做到比平日强大十倍的力量，只是这方法不能常用，毕竟现代社会血浆可不是那么好搞得。

伸出手在李东赫眼前抚了一下，他的双眼便乖乖的阖上，拦腰将李东赫抱起，在房间环顾了一圈，将人轻轻放在了餐桌上，一只手臂垫在李东赫的头后，俯身咬住李东赫的嘴唇，似乎是有了之前的经验，李东赫竟主动地伸出舌头舔舐了他的牙齿，之后便是一发不可收拾。

解开李东赫浅蓝色睡衣的扣子，并没有将其全部脱下，大致的拉到李东赫的臂弯处便开始蹂躏他胸前早已挺立的东西，侧头含住了李东赫的耳垂。

“东赫，帮我。”

在耳边轻轻说出要求，李东赫便受了蛊惑一般，将李马克的上衣掀起，在胸膛上亲吻着。李马克自然也不会放过李东赫，迅速扒下李东赫的裤子，双手开始运作，被李东赫柔软的嘴唇亲吻着胸膛，李马克眼里早已充满了欲望，一把捧起李东赫的脑袋，看着他的闭着的双眼“东赫，看我。”

李东赫听话的睁开双眼，他也同李马克一样，早就被情欲淹没，主动吻上李马克，生涩的吻技不断试图勾引李马克，李马克感受到李东赫动作里的欲望，轻声笑了笑，从裤兜里掏出早已准备好的膏体，快速脱掉自己及李东赫的上衣，揉成团垫在了李东赫的腰下。

挤了小半管的膏体在掌心微微温了一下一点一点的尽数抹到了某个紧密的地方，他不希望李东赫受伤，尽管他已经快要忍不住了，感受到李东赫身体一点一点放松，李马克试探性的伸进一根手指，待李东赫完全适应后才开始慢慢动作，从未尝试过情事的李东赫，被这仅仅一根手指就勾的不停喘息着。

“哈,嗯....”

李马克看着李东赫越来越高涨的躯体，一下子就增加了两根手指，李东赫受不了如此大的刺激，很快就泄了，看着李东赫喷洒的到处都是的东西，李马克收回了手，用纸擦拭干净。

“东赫结束了，可是哥哥我才刚刚开始哦。”

李马克解开皮带，将自己的东西抵在了那个温热的地方，不停试探，感受到李东赫足以接受他之后直驱长入，动作逐渐加快，李东赫的东西又立了起来，一边哭喊着一边抱着李马克的脖子寻求安全感，李马克配合的低下头吻住了他的嘴唇，李东赫的哭喊声越来越大，两人同时走向了巅峰。

激情过后李东赫疲惫的沉睡，李马克也迫使自己平复了心情，抱着李东赫进了浴室替他清洗，只是在清洗的过程中，李马克好几次差点没忍住，最后用自己强大的精神控制力才结束了清洗工作。

用浴巾裹着李东赫抱到床上给他穿好衣服又盖好被子，李马克回到了刚刚的战场，一片狼藉，找来湿巾反复擦拭了几遍，将垃圾仔细的包好带出了房间，李马克回房间的背影，优雅而危险，得意又笃定。

李东赫，你一定是我的。


End file.
